


Not Just For Kids

by FTSMotherPumpkin



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, F/F, Halloween, Meet-Cute, Shapeshifting, Trick or Treating, Wingwoman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FTSMotherPumpkin/pseuds/FTSMotherPumpkin
Summary: Written for the prompt "Aren't you a little too old to go around for trick or treat?" for Girls’ Halloween
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74
Collections: 2019 - Girls' Halloween





	Not Just For Kids

**Author's Note:**

> I was excitedly following this challenge when it was going on but my brain doesn’t do well with deadlines XD;;; so here’s a Halloween fic in June LOL. I’ve also never written witches before so that was fun. I have at least one more prompt I’m trying to write so hopefully I’ll get that up soonish.

The doorbell rang just as Bora settled onto the couch with popcorn in hand, ready to start a movie. She shut her eyes with a scowl, silently cursing her best friend’s bright idea to decorate the house and give out candy for Halloween this year.

“It’ll be fun, Bora,” Minji grinned as they shopped for groceries last week, “we’re gonna be here for a while so we might as well get to know the neighbors.” She proceeded to toss a couple jumbo bags of candy into the cart to Bora’s dismay.

Minji would have been great at handling the trick or treaters, with her wide, friendly smile and her genuine enthusiasm. Bora was well aware that she had neither. However, she hadn’t seen Minji in hours and even though it wasn’t yet dark out, people were starting to knock on doors.

It had crossed Bora’s mind, more than once, to just put a repelling spell on the house so she could continue her Netflix binge in peace. She even had one in mind that would keep the property visible but actively discourage anyone from approaching by gently redirecting their attention. It was a spell she used often when she wanted to be left alone when shopping or going for a run, so it was definitely safe to use on normals without repercussion.

Bora could almost convince herself that it would be a foolproof plan, but the image of a let-down (never angry, always disappointed) Minji kept her from lifting her wand from the coffee table. She put on the stupid pointed witch hat she was forced to buy and grabbed the plastic bowl before opening the front door.

“Trick or treat.”

“Uh…” Bora cocked an eyebrow. The young woman on the front porch was beautiful with very striking eyes and short, blue hair. Bora recognized her as a neighbor that lived down the block, one she saw every so often on her way to work. The very neighbor that Minji constantly teased her for staring at with ‘heart eyes.’ The woman’s costume appeared to no doubt be a normal’s idea of what a vampire would wear: black cape with an upturned collar over a hoodie and jeans. In her hands, she held a plastic pumpkin shaped bucket half full of candy.

Bora didn’t profess to know much about normals’ customs (that was definitely Minji’s department), but she was pretty sure this holiday was meant for children, not pretty adult women.

“…aren’t you a little old to go around trick or treating?” Bora didn’t mean for her question to sound as rude as it did. The woman frowned for a second and looked down to her left. Bora could only assume there was meant to be a child beside her.

“Oh god, Gahyeon!” the woman whipped her head around, letting out an audible sigh of relief when her panicked gaze fell on a little girl kneeling at the end of the front walkway.

“Look, Unnie! It’s a cat!” Gahyeon stood up with a big grin, effectively ignoring her older sister’s chastising in favor of pointing at a fluffy Persian cat sitting on the concrete. Bora clenched a fist behind her back as she immediately recognized the feline’s true identity.

So that’s what Minji had been up to: traipsing the neighborhood in her animal form and leaving Bora to pass out candy alone. They made eye contact, Bora mouthing a threat and Minji smiling with her green cat eyes.

Gahyeon gave the cat one last pat on the head before scampering up the steps to join her sister who handed her the bucket with a gentle nudge. The little girl shouted trick or treat rather loudly at Bora and stared expectantly. She was definitely acutely aware of how adorable she was, with her slightly crooked pigtails and Snow White costume. She beamed at the small handful of candy landing in her bucket, squealing her thanks.

In the meantime, Minji had quietly made her way up on the porch. Bora didn’t notice until she saw the cat winding her fluffy body around Gahyeon’s ankles, successfully capturing the little girl’s attention once again. Minji let out an appreciative purr, turning to look up at Bora. She meowed firmly and her eyes flicked between Bora and their older guest.

_Now is your chance, don’t blow it_ , she seemed to say.

Bora was never good with kids, normal or otherwise, but explained to Gahyeon that the cat, called Jiu, belonged to her roommate.

“You can come over and see Jiu another day, if it’s ok with your big sister,” Bora smiled, her gaze shifting upward from Gahyeon to the woman.

“Please, Unnie? Can we?” Gahyeon’s big eyes sparkled. They weren’t like her older sister’s, more round and doe-like rather than the same perfect shape and penetrating gaze that Bora could barely look away from.

“Alright, alright,” the woman returned Bora’s smile. Bora could feel her heart thump so loudly she worried everyone could hear it. “I’m Siyeon, by the way.”

Bora somehow managed to introduce herself without stuttering, though her cheeks did color when they exchanged phone numbers to set up the playdate. Something in Siyeon’s tone and in the way she grinned when Bora handed her phone back made Bora feel like maybe she hadn’t been as subtle as she thought in the past.

As the two sisters made their way to the next house, Minji made sure to brush past Bora’s legs. She nuzzled Bora’s ankle with her nose and meowed when her friend knelt to pet her.

“You sneaky bitch,” Bora said affectionately while shaking her head. Minji winked.

As much as Bora complained about her best friend, she did make the best wingwoman.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
